Irónicamente, un Malfoy
by Eternalsouul
Summary: La sangre verde de un Malfoy debe correr de determinada manera. ¿Fluye la sangre de Scorpius como debería? ¿O está siendo contaminado por sangre de otro color?


**Irónicamente, un Malfoy.**

**Prólogo.**

Scorpius es, genéticamente, un Malfoy. Después de todo él, bueno… él es orgulloso, ponzoñoso, excéntrico, elegante y astuto. Aunque también es empedernido, ambicioso, pasional, embaucador, arrogante, y obligatoriamente, rubio. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más lo hace ser un Malfoy, es que lleva la sangre Slytherin en sus venas. Y no puede sentirse más a gusto con eso.

Aún así, él no es, ni tan Malfoy como su padre, ni tan Malfoy como su abuelo. Él es, peculiar. Único e igual a los ajenos a su manera. Es un calco físico de su padre y le tiene el aprecio correspondiente pero, detesta que lo comparen con él; porque muy en el fondo sabe que es distinto, que algo en su sangre terminará jodiéndolo algún día. Siempre lo supo, y al parecer está descubriéndolo.

Eso que va a transformar todo es una adicción. Sí, un deseo. Aunque definitivamente no es un deseo cualquiera. Tiene nombre y apellido, un feroz carácter, y una atrayente forma de ser.

Weasley. Rose Weasley. Rosie para los amigos. No va a comprenderlo nunca, pero esa mujer – porque se ha convertido en una con el pasar de los años, y en una muy hermosa – lo ha cautivado. Sea como sea, en cualquier momento. Para todo hay polémicas, altercados, tires sin afloje. Una discusión por aquí, otra por allá; para ver quién se queda con el último bezoar en la clase de pociones, quién encarga primero el libro que ha pedido la profesora de historia de la magia, quién gana en los partidos de Quidditch, quien recibe mayor puntaje por sus ensayos e informes, quién es mejor prefecto, quien deja sin aliento al otro primero. Son competitivos, lo llevan en la sangre. Uno, no puede echar a perder su perfección nata, y la otra, por orgullo, no va a dejarse superar.

Pero cuando llega la noche, y la fuente de los más profundos pensamientos y torturas toca la suave almohada, cada uno en su respectiva cama, se sienten invadidos, frágiles a todo. Desprotegidos, desnudos.

Y tocan sus propios labios, con estupefacción, cuestionándose cómo se salió todo de control, cómo no se dieron cuenta de la tormenta que se avecinaba, y cómo era posible que desearan con tanto ímpetu volver al ojo del huracán, lleno de caricias vehementes y de besos sin descanso que sólo ellos pueden brindarse así, sin límites.

Desde el momento en qué el susurro delator salió de los labios de la muchacha, Scorpius no puede verla con ojos de odio, de frialdad. ¿Cómo obligarse a odiar a alguien con tanta seguridad en sus palabras, aún más cuando esas mismas se repiten constantemente en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como consecutivas gotas de agua?

"_Me importa un bledo que tu padre haya sido un mortífago, y también tu abuelo. No me interesa que seas el hombre más jodido, frío, presumido, y burlón de todo Hogwarts en apariencia. Al demonio con nuestras familias y sus discusiones. Sé lo que ocultas, sé de esa estúpida máscara con la que te disfrazas y finges. No me importa absolutamente nada de tu actuación diaria, Scorpius. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, con el verdadero tú."_

Mierda, el que lo recordara todo tan textualmente le asustaba. Estaba todo tan mal, tan erróneas eran sus actitudes según la sociedad que los rodeaba. Ellos eran ejemplos a seguir, ídolos de muchos, enemigos de más. No podían destruir todo ese historial perfecto, sin mancha alguna, pulcramente manifestado con el que ambos habían aprendido a crecer.

Aun así, en el otro extremo del castillo, había algo que el rubio ignoraba completamente; no era el único que revivía mentalmente las palabras del otro, segundo tras segundo, sin lugar a cansarse. Porque si Rose era segura, valiente, decidida en sus acciones y jamás titubeaba, entonces Scorpius hablaba con vehemencia, con una sinceridad que embriagaba, y una confusión en sus palabras que era cruelmente triste… y hermosa.

"_Yo te comprendo Rose, te comprendo absolutamente. Esto está mal, lo sé, es un desastre. No soporto saber que es un secreto y que debe seguir siéndolo, a una parte de mi le molesta el tener que escondernos, a toda mi persona le fastidia inexplicablemente no poder tocarte así, besarte así, sin tener que buscar un lugar seguro, donde nadie nos vea. Pero no modificaré nada de lo vigente, no lo puedo cambiar. Así soy yo, así es mi familia. Así es un Malfoy."_

Si, esa contradictoria personalidad que él tenía era la que volvía loca a Rose. La torturaba todas y cada una de sus noches porque, si había algo que la pelirroja no comprendía, era la inseguridad, y por él la vivía diariamente, la sentía en carne propia.

Daba miedo dar un paso más, ocasionaba pavor profundizar en el alma del otro; ellos sabían que esa relación suya era superficial, sin valor alguno. O al menos eso era lo que querían creer. Rose comenzaba a preocuparse por la vida íntima de Scorpius, quería saber de él aunque no se lo comunicara directamente, quería saber de su persona y su familia, de su trato con ellos, de sus complejos personales. Y Scorpius celaba a Rose, y jamás había celado a nadie, le fastidiaba que la criticaran, que se metieran con ella por más que él lo había hecho toda su vida.

Seguía sin comprenderse; peleaba consigo mismo a cada segundo. Era una serpiente cobarde, un jodido gallina. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? No iba a jugarse por algo que quizás no valiera la pena, por algo ilógico para todo el mundo, hasta para él. Por más placer que le ocasionaran esas caricias que quemaban en su abdomen, por más que encontrara la paz completa en los ojos agobiantes de la pelirroja, por más que buscara sus labios y sus palabras sólo para encontrarse con su verdadero él.

No era adecuado; no era correcto. ¿Un Malfoy y una Weasley? Era como decir agua y aceite, aunque… existe una teoría que dice que con suficiente precisión y algunas sustancias químicas, esos elementos se mezclan. ¿Sería lo mismo con las personas? ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo? ¿Debería correr el riesgo? Esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Scorpius al comenzar el inicio del final.


End file.
